nbrealityfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: The Victory House
Big Brother: The Victory House Big Brother: The Victory House was the 5th enstallment in the Nb Reality Series. 16 people were chosen to enter the house full of alliances and betrail. This Big Brother house saw a house like no other...The Victory House. This was the safest place in the entire house! In the end it was Ethan000 who was crowned the winner of Big Brother: The Victory House and was the first person to win 2 different seasons! The Victory House The Victory House was the major twist for the season. The Victory House was a house were the winners of HoH went to. After there was at least 2 people who had won HoH in The Victory House they faced off in a duel. The winner would receive a reward of some form while the loser would return to the house for the eviction. If you are in The Victory House you were unable to be nominated so were immune for as long as you were in there for. Ryan_Jambe dominated in The Victory House and entered The Victory House in the 1st week and did not leave until it closed during Week 5 Housemates ^1 Coolex is short for Coolexchangestudent The Game ^1 Due to a tie vote the HoH casted the deciding vote ^2 Ryan_Jambe used his Giant Bell reward from the Victory House to switch the votes of Edu84 and Lucky17 resulting in everyone who voted for Lucky17 to vote for Edu84 and everyone who voted for Edu84 to vote for Lucky17 ^3 Only the HoH or PoV was eligable to vote to evict one of the nominees ^4 Ryan_Jambe gave his Diamond PoV reward from the Victory House to Edu84 who used it on Ethan000 to remove Ethan000 from eviction. Edu84 also elected NewHereR to replace Ethan000 as a nominee Voting History ^1 Ryan_Jambe used his Giant Bell reward from the Victory House which switched everyone who voted for Edu84 to Lucky17 and everyone who voted Lucky17 to Edu84 ^2 Week 8 was a Public Vote. As a result housemates with a Yellow Box were nominated. Housemates nominated each other for eviction. If a housemate received 1 nomination they faced eviction ^3 BOBROCKS333 used his Extra Vote reward from the Victory House. BOBROCKS333 casted a vote to evict Darriusdabest ^4 Due to a tied vote HoH (EM002) had to cast a tie breaking vote. EM002 voted to evict Coolexchangestudent ^5 Due to a tied vote HoH (Ryan_Jambe) had to cast a tie breaking vote. Ryan_Jambe voted to evict Darriusdabest ^6 As all Housemates (except HoH Ethan000) were nominated only the HoH was eligable to vote to evict. Ethan000 voted to evict Ladybug5 *Blue Box indicates the Housemate won HoH for that week *Green Box indicates the Housemate won PoV for that week *VH in Purple Box indicates the Housemate was in The Victory House and was immune *Pink Box indicates the Housemate won both HoH and PoV *XXX indicates that the Housemate was not allowed to vote as a result of a punishment *Nominated in Yellow Box indicates the Housemate was Nominated but survived that week *Walked in Orange Box indicates the Housemate chose to Walk (Quit) *Evicted in Red Box indicates the Housemate was Evicted from the house that week